


Lemon Blueberry Murder Pudding Cups

by LunaLeaf (Nixye)



Series: Venom Inspired Recipes [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixye/pseuds/LunaLeaf
Summary: Murder Pudding, now in convenient pudding cup form.





	Lemon Blueberry Murder Pudding Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand that Feeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399862) by [Schadenfiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfiend/pseuds/Schadenfiend). 



### Make your own Lemon Berry Murder Pudding Cups!

**You will need:**

1 dozen muffin cups

cake pop pan

**Crust ingredients:**

1 stick butter, melted

2 eggs

1/4 tsp salt

1/4 c. honey

1 c. coconut flour

**Filling ingredients:**

4 eggs

2 c. sugar

1/4 c. flour (I used Cup4Cup, a gluten free flour)

1 tsp. baking powder

1/4 c. lemon juice

Zest of 1 lemon

**For Decoration:**

Blueberry or other dark berry jam, jelly, or minimally lumpy preserve (about ½ to 1 cup)

Cherries (approx. 18 to 20)

Whipped cream

**Directions for Crust:**

Beat all crust ingredients except the coconut flour together. Mix in coconut flour and stir until thoroughly mixed.

Take a heaping spoonful of dough and roll it flat between parchment paper. Cut out 2 dozen eye shapes. A crescent about an inch long will work--you can use a small jar lid or the side of a spoon to cut them. This dough holds shape well through cooking. Gently transfer eyes to parchment paper on a baking sheet. Mix any remaining dough back in to the bowl. 

Pat about a tablespoon of dough into the bottom of the muffin cups. Put about a teaspoon of it into each of a dozen cake pop cups. Shape the cake pop dough into a hollow hemisphere--I used the back of a teaspoon to shape it. Arrange eyes, muffin cups, and cake pop cups together on a baking sheet.

Bake at 350 degrees F for 8 to 10 minutes.

**Directions for Filling:**

Mix sugar, flour, and baking powder together. Beat in eggs. Add lemon zest and lemon juice, mix well. Fill muffin cups and cake pops to just below full--this filling will not rise much.

Bake at 350 degrees F for 18 to 20 minutes or until the top begins to brown and the filling is set.

Cool thoroughly.

**Prep for Decoration:**

Put the berry preserves in a microwave safe container and warm it until it will pour smoothly. Time depends on your microwave, just try stirring it every 10 or 15 seconds until it becomes a liquid. If your jam is too lumpy you can run it through a blender to smooth out the texture.

Cut the tongue shapes out of cherries. Lay cherry flat, cut off the top, slice a wedge out of the side. I was able to get two per cherry since one side was messy from having been pitted.

**Assembly:**

Take one "cake pop" hemisphere and invert it, placing it off-center on top of one "muffin." Pour a spoonful of berry preserves over the top. Place a pair of eyes on the cake pop. Add a tongue sticking over the side. Decorate with a dollop of whipped cream and a cherry.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone makes this and wants to share their version, you are welcome to add a photo to the Twitter thread here: https://twitter.com/schadenfiend/status/1103762154505691136  
> I would love to see it!


End file.
